


【朱白】失眠飞行

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *ABO设定+揣崽提及 注意避雷*summary：一个关于大猪蹄子穿越回去追妻的故事*算先婚后爱（？）# 早上被pb了，晚上最后一个 给各位老师丢脸了#我想和你 穿过格林威治和时间飞行
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 59





	【朱白】失眠飞行

0.

这是他失眠的第十二天。

也是自己把omega作走的第十天。

朱一龙想，他永远不会忘记那天他们去离婚的那一天，然后他用自己仅剩的理智阻眼睁睁地看着那人去做了标记清除手术，直到白宇彻底消失在他的视线里。

1.

他们的相遇直到结婚只花了一个星期不到的时间，无非就是家长组织的相亲，咖啡店里两个人就见了一面觉得互相不讨厌也没有看不顺眼，这件事情就当场被双方家长拍板定下来了。

紧接着就是紧锣密鼓的婚礼，再然后就是标记。

那个晚上，朱一龙觉得他和白宇都像是在办公事一样各自履行各自的责任义务一样，从扩张到在生 /殖/ 腔成结最后一口咬在白宇颈后的腺 体上注入信息素这一整个过程他们两个都没有说任何一句话，没有别的情侣之间亲热的唇舌相触和交 缠，没有什么感情，就像个人造的机器人，木然地进行着一切。

那个时候，朱一龙承认自己是恨他的。

恨自己刚刚起步意气风发的人生栽倒在了白宇身上，恨他要同意和自己结婚成家，少年气盛的年轻人自然不愿意过早被这些东西束缚起手脚，甘愿斩断双翅做一只没有翅膀的陆地飞鸟。

他不愿意。

他也相信白宇不愿意。

至于为什么白宇会同意这件事情他不得而知，也不想去知道。

毕竟那个时候的他想。

这和他没有什么关系。

2.

直到白宇提出要去清洗标记和离婚的时候，朱一龙才仿佛大彻大悟一样地发觉自己不讨厌眼前这个omega甚至可以说，摈弃掉alpha和omega之间信息素的相互吸引，他喜欢他。

可惜这一份彻悟来的太晚了。

朱一龙是在知道白宇要和他离婚的第一天晚上开始失眠。

他其实并不厌恶失眠的感觉，但是这一次的从心底最深处蔓延而来的心慌感令他害怕而又慌张不堪，自己像是半个身子都沉入了海底，另外半个虚无目的地漂浮在层叠漩涡里。

心脏深处密密麻麻盘绕着的窒息感快要淹没了他，再加上自己的omega对他的不信任和不喜欢，作为他的alpha自己又怎么可能好受。

朱一龙很想就这么不管不顾地划开手机按下理应应该熟了的人的电话，他抖着手臂，颤抖着手指才戳下了那个备注着规整规矩的“白宇”的电话号码。

令他意外的是白宇很快就接起了电话，紧接着就是omega独有的软糯的嗓音甚至是信息素快要顺着无线电波汹涌过来，遮盖了整间房间。

“白宇…”

朱一龙叫他。

嗓子里面是暗哑的痛苦。

“龙哥，如果我的表没有错，那么现在已经是半夜凌晨两点半了，你要是不困的话可不可以不要来打搅我？”

听得出来，白宇不像是刚刚被吵醒的样子，声音里没有睡醒之后的黏腻，朱一龙不可抑制地去想，会不会他也睡不着。

因为自己。

尽管可能性微乎其微。

3.

明天就是圣诞。

而今晚就是平安夜。

去年他还没有认识白宇，还没有和白宇结婚，明明才过了不到一年的时间，朱一龙已经把一个人如何相处忘的一干二净。

往年的每一个节日，都是自己一个人冷冷清清地度过，可不知道为什么，他彻底寻不会那种独身一人的感觉，而是无比渴望有个人可以在他身边陪着他，和他说一声“哥哥，平安夜快乐”。

鬼使神差地，他走到了往日里他看都不会去看的地方，商业广场正中间那颗巨大的圣诞树，彩灯绕了一圈又一圈，好看的紧。

朱一龙许下了二十多年来第一个圣诞愿望。

他说。

“我希望能回到过去。”

“让我好好爱他。”

4.

早晨醒来的时候朱一龙感觉有些不一样。

他惯例拿出手机发现锁屏上的日期变到了半年前，也就是他第一次见到白宇的那天。他一翻身从床上坐起来，像个刚刚恋爱的毛头小伙子一样激动的不行，从衣柜里找了半天才翻出来一件他觉得满意的衣服。

还是同一个日期。

同一个时间。

同一个地点。

不同的心情。

以及还是那个软乎乎的omega。

他的，omega。

这一次我不能再放开他。

5.

什么都和之前一样，可又什么都不一样。

“你好，我是白宇。”

眼前的omega还是熟悉的打扮和样子，笑容挂在脸上堪比窗外天边外高挂着的小太阳。

他真好看。

白宇其实是个自来熟，对外宣称自己是糙得不行的beta，一面打着抑制剂和alpha还有别的omega们称兄道弟，发 /情/ 期也不是特别强烈，一支抑制剂再加上自己请假在家躺个两天睡一觉就过的七七八八了，这几年来他一直觉得自己不是个omega，而是有发/情症状的beta。

直到他被自己老妈按头跑去相亲，在嗅到空气中属于那个alpha的信息素味道的时候，他突然发现从自己颈后的腺体处传来一阵又一阵热浪，来自皮肤底层的骚热和内脏深处的滚烫一波接着一波袭来，然后他就当场被迫发/ 情，脑子里面剩下的理智也就足够支撑着他和朱一龙相完亲，回去撑着最后一点清明给老妈打了个电话说就是他了，一进屋子就软在了床上。

抑制剂没有用。

往日对他作用最大的救命稻草失去了它存在的全部意义。

这下白宇能彻底体会到自己几个omega发小所说的发/情/期真他妈太难受了的感觉。

自家老妈动作也是真快，分分钟就搞定了一切，等白宇的情/热期刚刚过去第一天，他就被推上了婚礼现场，当天晚上就被朱一龙给完全标记了。

对此，小白菜感觉这速度我真的承受不来。

白宇其实不傻，他当然知道朱一龙不会心甘情愿地和一个omega结成永久伴侣，可是当那人一如既往地对他冷冰冰的，发现自己已经被当成了alpha度过易感期的工具，他心里就不好受起来。

我那么喜欢你。

所以。

他想离婚了。

也许朱一龙是真的不喜欢他，自己是阻挡他成为更加成功的人的一大块绊脚石。

我想放你自由。

6.

这次的相亲很顺利。

回去之后朱一龙就立马给白宇打了电话，听到电话那端的omega支支吾吾的沙哑嗓音他就知道这小孩最近处在发/情/期，他不知道用了多大的耐心和毅力才克制着自己没有不管不顾地跑去找他，在电话这边急着团团转。

“唔。”

“哥哥你能不能帮我捎一支抑制剂啊？”

去他妈的抑制剂。

我这么大一个活体抑制剂你搁着不要？！

那你就是在怀疑alpha的能力！

当然，理智还是让他买了支抑制剂就跑白宇那里去了。

进门就是一股子浓烈的信息素的味道，一下子撞的朱一龙脑袋有些胀痛。

白宇侧躺在床上，身下的床单已经快被他的体液所沾湿了一大块，脑袋软绵绵地埋在枕头里面，隐隐约约可以听见omega呻吟的细微声音。

…

朱一龙也被甜软的小孩儿给激的发了情。

如他所料。

活体抑制剂。

7.

“小白。”

“就算你把我当成变态也好，我也要告诉你，不管出于什么原因，我对你一见钟情。”

“无论是这一次。”

“还是上一次。”

我不想和你离婚。

我还没有带着你陪着你去看看这世间全部的风景。

8.

时钟迈向零点。

圣诞夜过去了。

一切的一切归于平静。

朱一龙惊醒过来，低头发现臂弯里那个熟睡的omega早已消失不见。

手机上的时间告诉他。

今天是26号。

圣诞愿望什么的，早就是昨天的事情了。

9.

朱一龙顾不得现在是凌晨时分，随便穿了衣服就跑下楼开车往白宇那里狂奔。

等到白宇给他开门的一瞬间他就扑上去把omega紧紧抱在怀里。

“小白…小白…”

他轻轻唤着爱人的名字，像是一颗最甜美的果子。

“哥哥？”

朱一龙嗅到了熟悉的信息素的味道。

然后他发现眼前的omega并没有成功消除标记。

10.

“不是说这一次不会放过我了吗哥哥？”

“还有。”

“圣诞快乐。”

白宇抓过朱一龙还在颤抖着的双手，放在了自己的小腹上。

“宝宝也祝他爸爸迟到的节日快乐。”

fin.


End file.
